Sneak Peek
by Frights and Nights
Summary: Just a sneak peek of the remake of the one-shot I made back in 2014 titled, Flowerheart's Little Mudkit. This is actually just a small piece out of 2,570 words, which still isn't finished. It has only 2/4 parts of it done and I would like for anyone who reads this to drop a review. I would love to see what you guys think of it and I'm open for criticism, good or bad! Thank you -


Nervousness couldn't even explain what I was feeling. Nervousness wasn't as bad as this. No matter how hard I tried to force myself to not think, not think of what I had learned. He would hate it. He would hate me. He would hate these little kits of mine. I always told myself to look at the world with a positive attitude and I always looked at him with love and hope. Such a waste what my friend would always say.

"Can't believe you wasted your love on him! You can find such a better cat!" My friend's loud voice echoed in my mind, almost like she was right there, acting like a snob and pointing out all of the pointless flaws. I couldn't believe her nerve when I heard her say that, I had wanted to claw her pretty little blue eyes out, to claw at her ears, but maybe she was right, and I shouldn't have thought about doing that to her. She only wanted me to have the best mate, just as I hope she could find the perfect one for herself as well. My mate, if you can even call him that, treated me like nothing but fox dung! He always had his eye on the leader of our clan. He was more likely only having me as a mate just to get the leader jealous. Why does he even need the leader as a mate my friend once asked. Well, maybe you could see he prefers her over everyone else! Or maybe I should face the cold, hard truth. He was a warrior and he wanted to be the deputy and maybe, just maybe! He could be our dear leader's mate so maybe he could be deputy.

I hate myself for feeling selfish, I hate myself with every mouse-brained bone in my small body. The same body that had gotten so close to his. To that unforgiving, no good, horrible, disgusting, cat that I loved. I watched as his dark, cool amber eyes closed themselves before opening, his eyes eyeing the rabbit he had just struck down. The rabbit's soft, dusty brown fur with the black tips was ruffled with a huge gasp in it's neck, like the ground when it cracked, blood leaking down with the flesh easily noticed with the white fur surrounding the killing wound. Few claw marks were on the rabbit's haunches, dark, dusty pink almost a brown color like the rest. The black eyes were glazed over, staring blankly at the sky, as if it was hoping something would come down, and help it.

Blood was dripping off my mate's white pelted muzzle, the blood almost dried up, as it was darker than the rest, and looked almost dry. His claws were visible in between the dirt, the tips sticking out as his eyes glared at the rabbit, a snarl placed firmly on his face. His amber eyes had darken even more then there actual color, his fur fluffed up, his white pelt spiked with anger and almost carefully hidden disgust. His black tail tip was flicking back and forth, sharp canine teeth grinding against each other, his lips wrinkled as they showed even more teeth. The black tips of his ears were firmly placed behind his ears as it popped out from the rest of his firmly placed white coat while his ears was showing his frustration. I almost wanted to ask what's wrong, but I force myself to stay. He didn't notice as the claws on his right paw left the dirt, dust sprinkling off from the claws. How his right paw was positioned, it almost look like it would strike, even the dewy, brightly dark, green grass stopped itself from touching his fur.

"Clawtail, we need to talk," Dear StarClan, my voice was so soft and quiet, he wouldn't hear me! My thoughts stopped dead in their tracks, my bright, soft minty green eyes glowing with fear as his own cool, dark amber eyes met mine. His amber eyes usually hid many of his feelings, but there was defiantly hate and anger in those eyes that can't even be explained. His mouth opened with a snarl as my soft, long, creamy brown tabby coat rose up, my tail hiding behind my leg. The dusty grey stripes stretched from all sides, almost like already made scars ready to be reopened, just for his own, sick entertainment. Or maybe he could change and heal them all over again, but there was a slim chance he would ever do that, especially for a small, weak she-cat like myself. I felt my voice hitch when his tail flicked to the other side, his gaze examining my face, and his paws ready to strike.


End file.
